


Your List and Mine

by Runic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Lady Loki, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, and after a few too many glasses of wine, Tony and Pepper had each made a list. On that list were names, fantasies that in their drunken logic made perfect sense to allow one another. There were a few names that made it onto both lists, but only one really made them both pause: Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your List and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more froz3npizza in the world. But I’m not in the mood to write smut, so no explicit version for you guys. :/

Years ago, and after a few too many glasses of wine, Tony and Pepper had each made a list. On that list were names, fantasies that in their drunken logic made perfect sense to allow one another. There were a few names that made it onto both lists, but only one really made them both pause.

And as it so happened, the owner of that name happened to be standing in front of Tony at that very moment. He was torn so far between excitement and indecision that even the vast intelligence he processing was having trouble processing it. Luckily for him, Pepper happened to have accompanied him to this particular charity event.

Pepper seemed as calm and collected as she always was, but Tony caught it. There was a burning in her eyes, the same look she got when Tony just so happened to be swinging around a set of handcuffs. So while propositioning their host would not be considered the polite social thing to do, Tony knew Pepper was going to find a way to make it happen.

“Tony Stark,” their host purred as she came up to them with swinging hips accented by green silk that hugged her curves in all the right places. “Pepper Potts. A genuine pleasure to meet you both.  I am Loki Laufeyson.”

“I could say the same about you,” Tony said as he shook Loki’s hand.

“Ah.” Loki eyed them both, a calculating smugness about her that only made Tony more excited. “I suppose you two know me from more than my circuit around these charity events.”

“We do,” Pepper answered, a silent agreement being made between them not to insult the other’s intelligence. “I have to ask, how does one of the most popular porn stars in the business end up hosting an event to raise money for children in need of medical services?”

Loki made a low hum of approval, and shifted her weight to one foot, popping her hip out in such a way Tony found his mouth watering as his eyes followed the movement. “Doctor Banner is the one who runs the actual services for the charity. While he is very good in the field, he is not so…diplomatic in social situations. In exchange for running tests on my employees to ensure their continued health, I agreed to help him with his charity from time to time.”

“I’d heard you were rather strict with your employees,” Tony commented.

Loki tore her eyes away from Pepper and back to Tony, silently staring at him for a moment as shivers ran down his back. “I like sex, Mr. Stark,” she finally said in a serious tone devoid of her earlier amusement. “I wished to share that with others who also like sex, but the porn industry as it is, was not something I wanted to join. So, I made my own company and joined on my own terms. My employees must take weekly tests, and with Banner’s help I do not have to worry about anyone falsifying their results. Those that do catch anything are given help, rather than being allowed to spread it around to others or simply thrown out.

“I know preciously what I am, and I do not apologize for it.”

“Nor should you,” Tony assured her.

Loki settled down at that, going back to that more mischievous side they’d first seem from her. “So, the great Tony Stark and brilliant Pepper Potts enjoy watching my videos.” Somehow Loki had gotten a lot closer to them without either one realizing. Tony only had to lift his hand ever so slightly and it would be on her hip. Damn, those hips were a work of art. “Which one is your favorite?”

Tony and Pepper shared a look between them. It wasn’t that they were squeamish about sex, it was just that something about discussing what porn they watched, even with the woman who made it, in the middle of a children’s fund raiser, seemed a little inappropriate even to them.

Loki laughed at their hesitation, a not unpleasant sound that still felt like nails scrapping down Tony’s back. “Of course, another time. It would be much more fun if I had some time to think on it after all.”

“It would,” Pepper agreed. From seemingly nowhere, with a simple flick of her wrist, Pepper produced their extra room key. “We are staying in the presidential suit tonight. Perhaps when you are done here we can discuss your guesses, and whatever reward…or punishment you’ll receive for said guesses.”

Loki took the card between slim fingers, her hand brushing over Pepper’s as she did. Tony didn’t miss the look of absolutely hunger Pepper had in her eyes as Loki’s hand moved away. “That sounds like a lovely idea, Ms. Potts. Perhaps I might even let you tie me up.”

They both watched as Loki walked away, returning to her guests. “So this is actually happening?” Tony asked, completely giddy.

“It most definitely is,” Pepper said with determination. “As long as it’s what you want,” she added.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, slipping an arm around her waist. “Getting to watch you dominate another woman and myself? I’d be an idiot to pass that up.”

Pepper smiled, leaning into him. “What do you say we get out of here and watch a movie to get ourselves in the mood?”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you? Because it’s a whole lot; pretty much incalculable really.”

“I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
